Kakashi's Second Team
by Flying-Faerie
Summary: Three girls go to the Naruto World. Title may change. Rating for death.


Author's Note: This chapter is based where I live, but the people do not exist, neither do the events in this chapter. I hope the OCs don't confuse you, the names are changed in the next chapter, and those names will be used from then on.

Summary: Three girls go to the Naruto World.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Winston Churchill School and the Lye are real places, and I don't own them either. Emma, Abby and Victoria are mine though.

**Kakashi's Second Team**

Prologue: Paths Crossing

Emma Parsons sat on her neatly made bed, brushing her shoulder length hair. Her hair was a pale blonde, except for the bottom which she dyed light blue to match her eyes. She was already dressed in plain blue jeans with trainers, and a short sleeved light blue top. Emma was a little overweight, and hated showing parts of her body, so she also had a blue hoody laid out next to her. After finishing brushing and drying her hair, she reached under her bed and pulled out a bag, which she had named her 'RAB', standing for Run Away Bag. Inside it was anything she would need, including clothes, underwear, sanitary towels, shoes, toothbrush and paste, water, a torch and batteries, and some money. She put it on the bed while she put in the other things she'd need or want; her hairbrush, extra money, nutri-grain bars, her phone and make-up, basic jewellery, phone charger, hand-mirror, a small teddy which was pink like the bigger one her dead nanny had given her, and her favourite Naruto Manga. She put on the hoody and RAB, pulling the hood up. She walked downstairs and left a note, saying 'I'm gone. Don't worry.' near the door. She left the house and locked the door. It was night already and her family was all out, she wanted to get away from the house before they found her. She was serious about running away this time, not like the times she'd just walked out and come back later when she'd been in a bad mood. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with her life or family, they were a nice family, and they put up with her not going to school anymore. She was 14 and in year 10 of Winston Churchill School, she was in top classes in the Churchill side of the school. Half the classes were Winston, and half were Churchill, there wasn't really a difference between them though. She got into a few arguments with her family, and she just found her life boring, which she knew was a stupid reason to run away, but oh well.

Emma went to a place called the Lye, it was near to the school. It had big open areas and trees too. She headed into the trees so that no-one would see her, planning to leave in the morning and get far away.

* * *

14 year old Victoria Carpenter sat on the floor of her bedroom, her arms wrapped around her knees. Her long, straight, dyed black hair hung over her face as usual. She had re-dyed it the night before so that the dark brown roots were hidden. Her dark brown eyes stared at the floor in front of her. It was early morning and her bag was beside her, ready for school, but she wasn't in her uniform yet. She was still in her clothes from the night before, having not slept again. Her Naruto DVDs were neatly arranged on her shelves. Her family was still in bed. Standing slowly she walked down the stairs. In the kitchen she took a large knife out, putting some more on her outfit just in case. Walking back upstairs, she went into her parents room and stood by her dad's side first. Not wanting them to wake first, she aimed the knife at his chest she pushed the knife down with all of her strength. He woke instantly, but she kept stabbing him, wanting him to die soon. Once he was lying motionless, her mum was awake. She jumped onto the bed and stabbed her too, she tried to block the knife with her arms, but Victoria's knife just cut them. Eventually, both were dead. She then went into her brothers room, she had put a strong sleeping pill, which she originally got for herself, into his nightly hot chocolate the night before when he wasn't looking. She then walked over to him with the knife and killed him too.

She cleaned herself and the knives, putting them back in their place and getting dressed for school, leaving her families bodies where they were. She packed a few extra things in her school bag, having looked up what she needed on her phone a week before, to allow herself time to get whatever she needed to buy. Then she sat and waited for the time to leave for school.

* * *

It was early morning, and Emma was walking through the trees, trying to find the path to follow. The Lye wasn't really big, so she knew it wouldn't take long to find. She reached the side of the canal that ran next to the Lye, she had to cross the bridge that went over it to get there the night before. A little tired, she followed it, not sure where the other end came out but pretty sure that she would recognise wherever it was. The ground was slightly slippy for the rain the night before, and because it was a few degrees below zero the ground was a little frozen. After a few moments, Emma slipped. She hit her head and fell into the very cold canal next to her, panicking slightly at the temperature. She tried to swim up, her head was hurting a lot, she hated being under water and not able to breathe like this. The water stung her eyes, and she struggled to keep them open, her arms desperately trying to pull her to the surface.

* * *

Abby Hunter finished her morning sit ups and finished packing her bag, not eating breakfast as usual. She hadn't eaten for a couple of days now, and was proud of herself. She knew she would lose more weight now, and look like the naturally beautiful girls on the anime she watched, like the ones on Naruto. The fourteen year old stood up on the stairs she had been sitting on to put on her sheos and socks, getting dizzy and wobbling a little. After the brightly little dots cleared from her vision, she walked out of her house, dressed in her school uniform, with her bag on her shoulder. She was in top classes in the Churchill side of Winston Churchill School. She waited until the traffic cleared from the semi-busy road in front of her house, before starting to jog across. She got dizzy again half way across, and the brightly coloured little dots reappeared in her vision, worse this time. She blacked out, falling forwards. Her longish light brown hair spreading out around her as her dark blue eyes closed. After a couple of seconds she woke up again, feeling a lot of pain in her side. Looking over she saw a silver car, and felt that she couldn't move her arm without excruciating pain. She soon realised that she had been hit by the car, and she fell unconscious.

* * *

Victoria left form early, asking to go to the toilet, she waited in the area between the hall and office, at the front of the school, until the bell rung and people left form to go to their first lesson. Once it was crowded enough for no-one to notice what she was doing, she removed the extra things from her bag and set them up. She then quickly went to the back of the school, the three-story science block. As she headed up the first flight of the front stairs, as there was the front and back stairs to the science block, depending on the room, a loud noise was heard, as well as screaming, and the building trembled slightly. There had been an explosion near the office. Half way up the second flight of stairs, Victoria stopped to see how much damage she had done. Looking out of the window, she was that the ceiling there had caved in, a crowd was gathering but staying back from the flames there. Victoria wasn't the only one watching from the windows either. No-one really paid attention as she went up the third flight of stairs, people would glance at her but were more interested in the explosion. On the top floor, she used the key she had stolen to unlock the gate by the stairs to the roof. The roof had been used previously for the astronomy club, but wasn't anymore because of something like un-level floors. Victoria jogged up the stairs and across the roof, she now overlooked the back gates. She closed her eyes slowly, then opened them. Then, she jumped forwards. The winds blew her hair back as the ground came closer. Victoria wasn't sure if this would even kill her for certain, the Toys 'R' Us car park at the town centre would have worked better, as it was higher, but it was too late to turn back now. She watched the ground approaching, out of the corner of her eye she saw a few student staring at her. She stared at the ground, it was so close...


End file.
